codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Robot Wars X
Super Robot Wars X is a Super Robot Wars game that was released on March 29, 2018 (Japan) and was localized (South Asia) on April 26, 2018. The game is about a group of mecha pilots who get stranded on the world of "Al-Warth" and forced to band together. Series * The Unchallengeable Daitarn 3 * Aura Battler Dunbine ** New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine (Mecha Only) * UC Gundam ** Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam ** Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Char’s Counterattack ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Char’s Counterattack – Beltorchika’s Children (Mecha Only) ** Mobile Suit Gundam F91 ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: The Steel Seven ** Gundam Reconguista in G (New) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Mashin Hero Wataru (New) * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (New) * The Brave Express Might Gaine * Gurren Lagann ** Gurren Lagann the Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars * [[Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2|'Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2']] * Mazinger Z ** True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! ** True Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness ** Mazinkaiser (Banpresto version) ** Mazin Emperor G * Buddy Complex (New) ** Buddy Complex Final Act: Into the Skies of Tomorrow (New) * Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons * Masou Kishin: Lord of the Elemental (Cybuster only) Code Geass Playable Units *Guren SEITEN Eight Elements *Lancelot Albion *Lancelot Frontier *Mordred *Shinkirō *Sutherland Sieg Series Connections * Aura Battler Dunbine, Code Geass, Daitarn 3, and Mobile Suit Gundam Wing share the same world. This world is known as the World of Revolution because of the plots in Code Geass and Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. The Drake Army and the Britanian Empire have teamed up during this war to conquer the rest of the world. ** As a result, the plots of Aura Battler Dunbine and Code Geass (up to R2) have been played out. Lelouch vi Britannia, Shou Zama, Marvel Frozen and Todd Guiness lost their lives in this war. Somehow, they get transferred to the world of Al-Warth. ** It is revealed that the World of Revolution is connected to the World of War and the World of Peace. Each of the three worlds take turns at playing the role given to them by Ende. * The Code Geass plot starts on Scenario 17: Dark Lord Dormant. After fighting Death God and the Mashin Skelebat, he promises to send the Dark Lord after them when he's revived and flees. Hoi Kow Loon and his flunkies show up, but Suzaku Kururugi and Kallen Kozuki show up to even the odds. ** Jeremiah Gottwald and Anya Alstreim also show up, but they attack Kallen and Suzaku. As it turns out, they are Death God's subordinates because of their loyalty to Lelouch and want to protect him. ** Banjo Haran realizes that the Dark Lord Death God was talking about is Lelouch, the last Emperor of Britania. When Banjo confronts Lelouch, Lelouch reveals that he has nothing to live for now. It seems that Lelouch's fallen into despair. *While looking for Death God's lair in Scenario 18, Wataru, Himiko, Shibaraku, and the SRW X protagonist encounter a depressed Lelouch. They have a friendly chat. Lelouch perks up when Wataru says he's going to change Al-Warth for the better. He even compliments him by calling him a strong person. The chat ends when Lelouch spots Jeremiah and Anya, causing him to flee for now. **Wataru confronts Anya and Jeremiah, but the SRW X Protagonist tells him that Anya and Jeremiah were among those who attacked the X-Cross the other day. According to the SRW X Protagonist, the group won't attack Anya and Jeremiah because they're not on the battlefield. Anya warns the scouting group that Death God will attack soon, thus the scouting group heads back to the grounded battleships to deploy their mecha with the rest of X-Cross. **After beating Anya and Jeremiah, Death God shows up. This time, Death God has Lelouch in his clutches. He uses the Mirror of Truth to reverse Lelouch's personality. However, that backfires on Death God. Death God senses the presence of Geass on Lelouch and lets go of Lelouch. Himiko uses that opportunity to snatch the Mirror of Truth, handing it over to Wataru. Wataru uses the Mirror to restore the town back to its natural state. **C.C shows up in the Lancelot Frontier and gives Lelouch the Shinkiro, which has the Zero outfit inside of the cockpit. With this, Lelouch returns back to the battlefield. Anya and Jeremiah show up again and assist Lelouch since their reason for helping Death God is null and void. Lelouch becomes Zero and initiates a plan that wipes out a majority of Death God's forces. The nearby mountain was hollow, so Zero took advantage of this by ordering X-Cross to shoot at the foundation of the mountain. Simon calls Zero a human drill since Zero opens holes in the tide of battle. During his breakdown, Death God calls Zero names like Oni and Devil. **When this scenario ends, Lelouch and the others formally join the group. Lelouch holds a meeting with the Otherworlders from the World of Revolution, who have forgiven him. *To stop her execution in Scenario 19, Zero formulates a plan to rescue Sylvia. He divides the group into two: the distaction team and the main assault team. As it turns out the execution was a ruse to lure Ange into a trap. However, Zero anticipated that foolish plan. Zero detonates the explosives set by Suzaku and escapes with Ange and the others. * In Stage 36, Assault on Misurugi, Chris calls Lelouch "Boy-Ange".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bxrIKjWcJQ&feature=youtu.be&t=25m55s *A DLC covers the love C.C has for pizza. In fact, some of the X-Cross even fetch the ingredients after a raid on a Misurugi town. *The Brittanians vs. Black Knights DLC covers a clash between the resistance forces and the Emperor Lelouch, Drake and Bishott alliance in a flashback. Todd Guiness, Suzaku, and Jeremiah are among the Emperor's forces, while Heero Yuy, Shou Zama, Anya, and Marvel are among the resistance forces. In this scene, Heero is using the Endless Waltz version of the Wing Zero. *In another DLC, Lelouch is forced to dress up like Zero and act as Salia's mysterious protector. *Marianne vi Britannia is in cahoots with Embryo and Gargoyle. Somehow, she found a way to bring herself back to life. As it turns out, she was hiding in Anya's mind the whole time. Also, she pilots a copy of the Mordred when she fights the X-Cross. She gets devoured by Ende after Lelouch Geassed her into forgetting about Charles zi Britannia. *Ende, God of Wisdom reveals that he brought Lelouch into Al-Warth to sow chaos among its people in the final fight. Despite this, Lelouche would fight for justice and tells Ende off. *On the IF route, Lelouch, C.C, & the Super Robot Wars X ''protagonist ''realize that Hopes was planning a zero-approval gambit in order to get the X-Cross to not hold back against him. As it turns out Hopes feeds off emotions, but he enjoys positive emotions like hope and determination. These positive emotions can be brought out if there's an enemy to fight against. Lelouch and C.C. approve of this because it's similar to Lelouch's Zero Requiem plan in that requires a group of people to unify against a common enemy, Video Gallery File:PS4,_PS_Vita_Super_Robot_Wars_X_-_First_Announcement_PV Super Robot Wars X スパロボX - PV2 (Stream Rip) スーパーロボット大戦Ｘ 紅蓮聖天八極式 全武装 Super Robot Taisen X - Guren SEITEN All Attacks スーパーロボット大戦Ｘ_ランスロット・アルビオン_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_X_-_Lancelot_Albion_All_Attacks Super_Robot_Wars_X(ENG)_Lancelot_Frontier_All_Attacks スーパーロボット大戦Ｘ_蜃気楼_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_X_-_Shinkiro_All_Attacks 【スパロボＸ】ルルーシュＶＳマリアンヌ【スーパーロボット大戦X】 References Category:Video games